Drabbles of Inspiration
by Hawkcat
Summary: Twilight Princess funny drabbles. Good for a laugh if you're a fan of the game.


**

* * *

**

Drabbles of Inspiration

* * *

**_No Touchie_**

Talo crossed his arms with a huff and glared at Colin. "Thanks a lot, Colin. Because you ratted on us, Dad scolded us for hours!" Malo, Talo's younger brother, stuck out his bottom lip in a pout to agree.

Colin answered, "But I... You could've gotten hurt... Wasn't safe..."

"Whatever, I could've taken 'em monkeys!" Talo growled angrily. "Link has been showing us some fighting moves! There was nothing to worry about!" When Colin still looked doubtful, Talo squared his shoulders and said angrily, "There's no way I'm gonna let you pass!" As an after thought, Talo looked up slyly at the oldest boy who stood beside Colin. "Unless of course Link you let me borrow your wooden sword to practice with!"

Link, a boy about sixteen looked down at the other boys. Colin's eyes were beginning to water, but he was trying to hide it. Malo and Talo were looking up at Link, their faces greedy.

Sighing, Link reached behind him and pulled out of it's sheath his wooden sword. As he raised it over his head, Talo reached out both hands eagerly, a loopy smile on his features. Just a little closer...

_WHAM!_

Link brought down the sword on Talo's head, then just as quickly, on Malo's shocked noggin. The two young boys slumped to the ground unconscious.

Colin's eyes were huge as he stared at Link, fear flooding through him.

Link shrugged. "Nobody touches my sword." He eyed the two on the ground, then Colin.

"Any chance you won't let the mayor know about this?"

Nervously, Colin nodded his head.

* * *

**_Doomed_**

"Hey wait!" a voice behind the him cried. Link, the wolf, turned around. Sitting there, perched on a moss covered rock was an unusal looking creature. It was the shape of a squirrel, but striped like a chipmunk. Oh, and it could talk. That too, was unusal.

"Thank you for driving off those creatures! They've been kid-" The poor creature never got to finish as Link leaped at the rock, his jaw open. Saliva dripped from white glistening teeth.

"SQUIRRELS!" the wolf barked happily, chasing the small talking creature around a giant oak tree. It chattered in anger and fear. Link was so occupied he hadn't noticed that his shadow had disappeared.

Walking away from the ordeal was a little turquoise and black Twi known as Midna. Huffing she muttered loudly, "I'm going back and telling Zelda we're doomed."

* * *

**_Disturbed_**

As soon as Link had dug his way out of the dirt, his head popped up and saw a rooster staring at him. Unsure what to say, the wolf opened his mouth to apologize for scaring the fowl, when it interrupted him.

"The earth in this area is so soft and fluffy... I love this spot!"

Link blinked his amber eyes. "Okay..."

The rooster continued, "Your hair looks soft and fluffy too... Now I have ANOTHER favorite thing!"

Link simply blinked this time, confused and a bit disturbed.

"Ahh... You're lovely..." cooed the rooster a look of lust on his feathered face. "I want you to fix me with those keen eyes and use your senses!"

Link's jaw dropped. Midna, who now appeared once more, was sitting on his back. Her face was twisted in fear and disturbtion. Link susposed her expression mirrored his. "Just back away slowly..." Midna whispered. The wolf began backing up a few paces, then, once he was sure he had put enough distance between him and the obsered rooster, Link bolted.

The rooster blinked, and scratched the ground with it's hooked talons. "What a weirdo," it said, then carried on patroling the soft, Earthy soil, looking for its next victim.

* * *

**_Peppiness_**

Four shadow beats dropped from the sky, where the swirling portal had just been. They stalked closer to Link and Midna, they're arms reaching out to crush the pair.

"No worries!" Midna said confidently, tightening her hold on Link's scruff fur to keep him from backing away. "You can take these four on all at once, no problem."

The wolf growled in agreement as well as to intimidate the creatures but the four creeped forward still.

"...So...You can handle this yourself right?" Midna asked nervously, and with that she floated over to the other side of the battle field, away from the big brutes. Link gave a yelp of indignation, and ran after her. As he stood before her, the little creature asked in a challenging tone, "...What?"

Link growled, showing off his teeth.

"What's the matter?" Midna asked again, but her voice faltered when the ground began to shake with the steps of the twilight creatures approaching. "I think I'll just watch from here, but you do your best. Okay?"

Whining, Link turned his attention away from the little Twi and stared into the ugly face of a shadow creature. With his tail in between his legs, Link let out a whimper.

"GO LINK!" Midna cheered from the side lines, waving red and white pompoms in the air. "Show that ugly monster who's boss!" Link, who was in a dustcloud fighting for his life, couldn't hear her.

"YEAH LINK!"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote these over at my friend's house while she played the Twilight Princess Game. It was just too funny to let pass. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
